


Hooked on a Feeling

by Kondork



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Cute romance, F/M, Stupid teens doing stupid things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondork/pseuds/Kondork
Summary: Larry encourages his best bro Sal just to ask his crush, Ashley, out already. What happens when Sal takes the advice of his best buddy to try to woo the woman of his dreams?
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> thought i would post this! i have a lot of stuff that isn't enough for a full fic. nice change of pace from something long/plot-heavy to something short 'n sweet! hopefully yall like it!

"Dude, Sally Face. You've been zoning out for all of lunch. What's up?" Larry's voice was what broke Sal out of his trance of staring into the empty lunch plate he had.

"Huh? Oh- just.. thinking" Sal simply shrugged his shoulders, drumming his fingers against the slightly sticky lunch table. He cringed behind his mask when he saw Larry give him a certain look. "Not about  _ that _ . Shut up."

Larry was left to snicker away as he tugged his shorter friend closer, an arm wrapping around his shoulders. They both knew that Larry knew that Sal had this stupid big crush on Ash and was currently in the puppy-love phase of thinking about her more than he should be. Actually, come to think of it.. he was pretty sure everyone  _ but  _ Ash knew in their friend group. He was kind of obvious with how flustered he got around her sometimes. What could he say? He got nervous around girls he liked. Sal would either ramble on and on about something stupid or be awkwardly silent. He was surprised that Ash hadn't figured it out by now.

_ Or has she? _

That's what he had been thinking about, if Ash had him all figured out already. Not about how pretty she was or how amazing her hair looked when she pushed it away from her shoulder and behind her back.. Or how her eyes glinted like two pieces of green stained glass. Okay maybe he was thinking about that  _ now,  _ but Ash wasn’t stupid. Ashley Campbell was one of the smartest girls he knew.. so how the fuck hasn't she said anything about the boy obviously pinning for her? It confused him and made him wonder if Ash was just pretending not to notice because she hated him or something. Maybe she just wanted to stay friends and-

"Sal, c'mon. quit zoning on me man. I'm tryin' to help you out here with a kick-ass plan." 

Sal was once again brought to by Larry talking to him. He snapped out of it and looked up at his friend.

"You have a plan? Last time we went with a plan that you had, we almost got killed eighteen different ways" Sal took this moment to gently grab Larry's wrist to move his arm off of his shoulders. 

"No, no Sally Face. This'll be a really good idea. You'll love it, I swear."

Sal didn't exactly trust the look on Larry's face at the moment. He looked smug as shit and any idea forming in this stoner's head probably wouldn't be a sensible one. It would probably consist of Sal getting way too far out of his comfort zone and will somehow mix comedy with it just for the brunette’s own amusement.

And now, here he stood.

Way out of his comfort zone with comedy mixed into it.

Why the fuck does he ever listen to Larry?

  
  


The blue-haired teen was currently standing outside of the Campbell residence, a tall, older looking house. Maybe not as old as the Addison Apartments were, but who knows, a lot of the buildings here were either built fifteen years ago or more than a hundred years ago. Either way, it was old enough that Sal didn’t dare go with Larry’s first plan. What plan would that be, one might be wondering? The shithead wanted him to  _ climb _ up to Ashley’s second-story window and re-enact something from Romeo and Juliet. 

_ “It’ll be adorable,” Larry tried to coax, gesturing towards a ladder that his mom had tucked away in the corner, “We can even get you up there like this!” _

_ “I’d break all the bones in my body.” _

_ “And? That’s love, si amor, that’s love.” _

_ “ _ _ Mi _ _ amor.” _

_ “So is the ladder a yes or a no?” _

Sal looked over his shoulder, fidgeting with his hands in his hoodie pocket. Larry was hiding behind a bush, giving him a thumbs up and a lop-sided grin. That bastard. Looks like he had to do this no matter what. No chickening out now. At least he didn't have to throw rocks at the window, since her bedroom was on the  _ first  _ floor of her house. Apparently Larry had been wrong, only knowing the girl had purple curtains to her room and nothing more. Thank god they hadn’t brought the ladder with them..

With a few nervous strides, he walked up to the closed window and let out a sigh.

_ Knock knock knock. _

His anxiety shot through the roof when he heard shuffling and saw light flood the room, filtering through the closed lilac curtains. Sal swallowed his fear and waited for Ash to come to the window. Soon enough, the curtains opened a little and he saw one of her pretty green eyes.

The curtains opened fully and Ash opened up the window, a quizzical look on her face.

"Sal, what are you doing here?" Well- at least she didn't seem mad. She was smiling and maybe glad to see him. More of an amused smile than anything. “It’s kinda late to hang out, i’d say.”

"Well- I. I wanted to tell you something. Larry had this stupid idea to go along with it so- heh. Here I am." He smiled nervously behind his mask, rubbing his neck.

"What did you want to tell me then, Sally Face?" Ash was still smiling, leaning against her window sill. This almost felt like a scene from Romeo and Juliet, just what Larry had wanted. Though instead of speaking soft words of poetry, something else much more cheesy was about to happen. 

Sal put a finger up, a silent signal for a pause. The blue haired boy then knelt down and clicked a couple buttons on the boombox that was near his feet. Larry told him he put some nice music on there, but he wasn't expecting something like this. The first song that was playing through the speakers was.. startling, to say the least. Larry was probably cackling in the shrubbery behind him

**OOGA CHAKA OOGA OOGA**

**OOGA CHAKA OOGA OOGA**

**OOGA CHAKA OOGA OOGA**

**OOGA CHAKA OOGA OOGA**

**I CAN’T STOP THIS FEEELIIN-**

Aaand off that goes. Heat rose to Sal's face as he quickly smashed the pause button a few times to get it to fucking stop.

At that, and with how startled Sal got, Ash was cackling and trying to catch her breath. Though, he quickly took it the wrong way and began to tug on one of his pig tails. Holy shit, he fucked up. She was laughing at him. How did he not see this from happening? Ash knew all this time and just decided to ignore it and now she was  _ laughing _ . He was going to have to convince his dad to move, start all over again, find whole new other friends-

"God, Sal. You're so cute. I'm guessing Larry put that on there and didn't tell you. Can you press play? It's a killer song, you know." She was leaning back against the window sill again, giving him another dashing smile. “Just have to turn it down a bit.”

Well- those words surprised him. Surprised him a lot actually. He was cute? Lord, he felt like Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer. She thinks he's cute! That's- that's something! He quickly nodded his head and fumbled to un-pause the song. And turn it down, too.

**-DEEP INSIDE OF MEEEEEE**

**GIRL YOU JUST DON'T REALIZE**

**WHAT YOU DO TO ME.**

**WHEN YOU HOLD ME,**

**IN YOUR ARMS SO TIGHT-**

Sal just rested his arms against the window sill, nervously tapping at the old, badly-painted wood there. "So-"

"So?" Ash hummed, smiling sweetly at him. "You hooked on a feeling Sally?"

He wanted to crawl into a ditch and die at that exact moment, but instead hid his mask in his arms. He nodded his head slowly. Embarrassment was running up and down his spine at this point. She called him cute, that was a good sign, but what if she said no and he just ruined his whole friendship?

**-YOU LET ME KNOW,**

**EVERYTHING’S ALL RIIIIGHTT-**

"I like you too, Sal. You're really sweet and I'm a bit surprised you followed through with another Larry plan. You got guts." With that, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the nervous boy's mask.

He felt like his knees were going to give way. Even though it was just his mask, his face felt warm as if she pressed it to his actual skin. Sal fumbled with his prosthetic quickly and unclasped them, showing his happy and nervous expression.

"So we're-"

**_IIIIIIII IIIIII IIIIII'M_ **

"Yeah, Sally Face. I'd love to date you."

**HOOKED ON A FEEELING!**


End file.
